


Merry Christmas

by StarkLoveStripes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casticorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Casticorn).



Merry Christmas Casticorn! -Billionaireslovecapsicles

 


End file.
